As an alternative to Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) systems, cellular phone networks have proliferated over the last decades, where users with cellular phones have access to one or more networks at almost any location. Also a recent development is the wide spread use of Voice over IP (VOIP) telephony, which uses internet protocol (IP) over wired and wireless networks. With the availability of such diverse types of communication networks and devices capable of taking advantage of various features of these networks, enhanced communication systems bring different communication networks together providing until now unavailable functionality such as combining various modes of communication (e.g. instant messaging, voice calls, video communications, etc.). This technology is also referred to as unified communications (UC). A network of servers manages end devices capable of handling a wide range of functionality and communication while facilitating communications between the more modern unified communication network devices and other networks (e.g. PSTN, cellular, etc.).
Enhanced communication systems providing multi-modal communications operate in a similar fashion to (sometimes the same) data exchange networks where designated servers and their backups provide services (e.g. routing of calls). Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) is a commonly used communication protocol between components of such systems. With the increase in usage of real-time collaboration such as audio, video, and application sharing, the burden on enterprise data networks has been raised. While certain modalities may be preferred to be streamed through enterprise network for various reasons, some modalities—though critical to the collaboration experience—may be too expensive to burden enterprise data network with.